1. Field
This disclosure relates to guidance systems for projectiles, missiles, and other ordinance that engages targets by detecting and following laser light reflected from the targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser guided ordinance is commonly used to engage point targets with a high probability of success and minimal collateral damage. Such ordinance includes guided artillery projectiles, guided missiles, and guided bombs, all of which will be referred to herein as “projectiles”.
A laser guided projectile typically includes a semi-active laser (SAL) seeker to detect laser radiation reflected from the intended target and to provide signals indicative of the target bearing such that the projectile can be guided to the target. The SAL may include an optical system to capture and focus the reflected laser radiation and a detector. In order to provide high sensitivity, the SAL optical system may have a large aperture and high optical efficiency.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.